Bloody resprisal
by SH0GUN666
Summary: WARNING: this prequel contains strong sexual content and should NOT be viewed by the eyes of minors.


The huntress has now found herself in castle cainhurst. She started to climb up some stairs until she made it to the roof. There seemed to be nowhere for her to go, which confused the huntress. She treaded on the roof for a while until she noticed another ledge of roofing just below the current one she was on. She jumped off and onto the lower roof, only to find a trail of them which seemed to lead somewhere. Curious, she traveled from roof to roof. She then found a bridge and started to walk across that and it lead to a ladder. She claimed up the ladder for a minute or two until she came across a smooth walkway, which trailed itself to a opening, with torches lit on both sides. She had a thought that something was waiting for her, so she prepared herself and entered a large area. There was a sudden blizzard, and a throne in the middle. A large corpse, writtled and rotted, sat there without motion. Then, she heard faint crackling from the throne. The corpse was moving its fingers, but was struggling to do so, since it was sitting in the cold for god knows how long. It slowly began to move more freely, until it was fully capable of moving each limb, from its head to its feet. It grabbed a large scythe that was set next to it and stood up. The blizzard quickly receded. The huntress could see more fluently now without the birage of snow. She could get a better look at the figure. It was wearing a crown, which signaled her that it was previously a king. He wore a gold and brown robe, which looked very old and worn.

The dead king then slowly approached the huntress. She didn't know how to respond, since this was a very strange occurrence to her. She quickly kneeled to the feet of the King. "Brave little huntress, I am martyr logarius, King of castle cainhurst. What business do you have here?" He said in a echoed but aged voice. "I...I am here to get aq..acquainted with the vilebloods, your majesty." She studdered from the cold air and the fear welling up inside her. "Ahhh, so you're here to see annilise, queen of the vilebloods?" She responded with a slight nod of her head. "Very well, but I must tell you this." He slowly pointed to the wall in the distance behind him. "That wall does not receed to just any hunter or huntress, only the crown may surpass the wall. So if you wish to meet annilise, you must do a favor for me." The huntress looked up to him with a slight concerned look on her face. "You may rise, huntress" she slowly stood back up. "Come, follow me, huntress." She obeyed him and slowly followed him to his throne. He sat back down upon the throne. "Huntress, from this point, you will not disobey a king's orders and you may not make any attempt to retaliate. You may or may not enjoy these next actions." She responded again by nodding. "Very well, I first ask of you that you remove your dress.

Deep inside, she was waiting for his command and she gently began to slip off her dress. The king sat there in silence, watching as the huntress undressed herself. Her dress slid off her body and onto the snowy ground. For some odd reason, she did not feel cold, not even on her feet. Logarius examined her entire body for a bit. "I see that you are capable at following orders already, now I want you to follow this one command, and this command only." She noticed that he had a erection that was showing through his robes. He pulled up his robes and his throbbing phallus sprung from his old robe. "Pleasure me in anyway you can." She approached him and climbed up upon his throne, examining his cock as she climbed. She sat on her knees between his legs, then place her parasite afflicted hand on his phallus. It was not rotted like the rest of his body, it was well preserved and seemed really healthy. She began to stroke him softly. He did not moan very much, not even breathe very heavily at all, he just sat there and enjoyed the show. She then started to stroke him faster with bothe of her hands. She was actually enjoying this, but she did not know why, she just kept going. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She slowly place her mouth on the tip and began to suckle upon his Kingly phallus. He moaned very quietly, but noticeably. She then pushed herself further and further until it was resting in her throat. She began to roughly suck him off, holding back her gag reflexes as she did so. "You're doing very well, huntress. It almost seems as if your enjoying this." She looked up at him and slightly grinned while she was still sucking, knowing that he caught her and her guilty pleasures. "Oh? You are enjoying this, aren't you?" She giggled slightly and stopped sucking to talk. "hehehe, caught me like a beast lured into a trap." She then pushed herself back onto him.

Sucked and licked for a while, but then she stopped sucking and stood upon him. Then, as quick as a gunshot, she prodded herself onto his cock. She slowly slid it inside, further and further until it was fully submerged deep inside her. It was her first time, so she bled slightly onto him. "Wait a minute, is that blood?" "Yes, y-your majesty, it's my first time." Shortly after that, he grabbed her by her sides and satarted to forcefully fuck her with great speed. She began to scream and moan from the sudden speed and dripped more blood as he pounded away. Now he was heavily breathing and moaning, she realized that he had a frenzy for blood and was fucking her senseless and without thought of any kind. It hurt a lot to the huntress, but it felt amazing the way that the walls inside her were molding and moving to suit the shape of his phallus. She could feel his pulse, even with all the thrusting that he was mindlessly doing. "Brave little huntress, you have almost pleased me to my liking!" Then, with one final thrust that pushed everything inside her, he began to unload a almost impossible amount deep inside her, from her rim to her walls. It poured out of her with great pressure, it was unbelievable to her.

His thrusts became slower and slower until he stopped his hips, but he kept his pleasured cock tucked Inside her." Hehe, you did very well, huntress. As a reward for your extra cooperation, I give you my crown of illusions, it it yours to keep if it suits you." She took the crown from his hands and placed it on her parasite-like head. "Thank you, your majesty. I will not forget this experience with you." She then grabbed her dress and put it back on, She approached the wall and slowly walked through it like it was never there.

She was in a large room with horse statues on bothe sides of the room and the large set of stairs that were set in front of her. She quickly began to climb up the steps to get to annilise, and to fulfill her dream of becoming a vileblood. She made it to the top and saw annilise in the distance, sitting upon another throne in a room full of statues. "Dear visitor, I claim no subjects, but leith out throne. Kneel afore us." She went into the throne room and knelt before the queen of the vilebloods. "Visitor, moon-scented huntress, what is it thou'rt in search of?" "I wish to join the vilebloods, your majesty" "well, well, thou art an odd huntress indeed. If thou wouldst walk this path...I prithee partake in my rotted blood." Just then, the huntress felt something hot running down her leg, her heart sank. She did not wish to present such a mess in front of her idol. But it was too late, the queen then took notice of the white substance flowing down her leg. "Oh, it would seem that thou has made a mess in my presence." A tear slowly ran down the huntress's face. "I apologize greatly, my queen. I do not deserve to be one with the vilebloods." "My dear huntress, though have not shamed in my prescence." Then to the huntress's suprise, annilise got up and approached the huntress. "There's no need to cry" the queen the lifted the huntress's head up to her and wiped away the huntress's tears. "I will make a promise with thou, if thoust wish to join the vilebloods, then you must do something for me." "Anything for you, my queen. I would fight a army by myself if you wished for it." She said with determination. The queen then pulled up her mask up to her mouth and crouched in front of the huntress. then the queen slowly placed her lips upon the huntress's. The huntress let her mouth be the queen's vessel of her tounge and they began to passionately kiss. Their tongues rubbed and slapped against each other. The queen then pinned the huntress by her arms. "Oh kind huntress, do you promise to make a oath to the vilebloods, till death to you part?" "Yes, yes I do, my queen!" "Very well, let me do as I please with thou."

Annilise then grabbed the top of her dress and pulled down, letting the huntress's breasts let loose from the soft cloth. The queen began to lick and suckle upon the huntress. The huntress moaned pitifully, but pleasurably. The queen then gripped the huntress's other breast and started to rub it with her soft hands. The huntress moaned while kissing the queen, this pleased the queen's ears. The queen then reached down and picked up some of the cum from the huntress's legs. She held it in her fingers and examined it. The then licked it off her fingers and tasted it. "Hmm, thou would really have your way with my husband to get to me?" "A-anything for you, m-m-my queen." The queen then giggled and looked back at the huntress. "I like thou, I really do. You deserve a reward for that." The queen the made light kisses against the huntress's chest and down her stomach, until she made it to the huntress's waist. She examined the huntress deeply. "Thou sure made him extremely satisfied, there's so much of it. This will make it all the more...tastier." She then began to lick her cum covered clit, then began to sink her whole tongue inside. The huntress moaned like they couldn't be heard and put both hands on the back of annilise's helmet. The queen then reached down to herself and began to pleasure herself as well. Her tongue was deep inside the huntress, licking up the mess logarius made. The queen moaned as she licked and gently rubbed her breasts as she progressed. The huntress was loosing it and she was about to finish. "That's it, my pretty little huntress, cum for me." She said as she was licking the rim. The huntress then arched heavily and started to gush and gush until she made a large stain on the red carpet that they were on. At the same time, annilise let out a cry and started to release a stream into the air, leaving stains on the floor as well.

Annilise then crawled back up the huntress's body, leaving a trail of juices and softly kissed the huntress. "Congratulations, kind huntress. Thou art now a vileblood. And I have a job for thou." She then got up and sat back down on the throne. There's a hunter I want you to hunt, you'll find him at the nightmare frontier. Do whatever you like. Since its thou'st first invasion, I will allow you to do whatever thou heart desires. Now go, and visit me whenever you like." The huntress then got back up, pulled up her dress and knelt to the queen. "I will not dissapoint you, my queen, even in death." The huntress then exited the room through the first lantern, never forgetting this experience she had yearned for and for the first time in her life, she found true happiness.


End file.
